


After All These Years

by Queenofthedragonsharks



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup thinks back on his life on the anniversary of the day he met Toothless. Please review. Warnings for spoilers I suppose</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III stared out at the ocean, watching it meet the gray horizon. The day was cool and foggy, and the breeze from the ocean was strong, especially here on the high cliffs. He ran a hand through his graying hair, stiff with the salt breeze.

"It's the anniversary of when we first met bud. Can you believe it? I'll never forget when I first saw you in the woods that day. Even powerless on the ground you were still the most amazing creature I had ever seen. Cutting those ropes was the best decision I ever made." He sighed. His bones were beginning to ache. He refused to admit it, but old age was advancing. Slowly granted, but it was advancing. He tended to ignore that fact however. "Can you believe I'm gonna be a grandfather bud? Eira is due any day now. She swears it's gonna be twins. Can you imagine?" He smiled, thinking of his eldest child, who refused to slow down for anything, even the imminent birth of her child, or children, as she insisted. She drove her husband half mad with worry. So much like her mother. "Astrid and mom, they're by her day and night, driving her a little crazy. You know, Astrid has only gotten more beautiful as we get older. And more stubborn. She refuses to slow down for old age. Though I suppose I'm no better right?" He laughed. "I wish Gobber was here to see this. He swore he would be around for the birth of all of my grandkids. But so it goes I guess. I keep forgetting he 's gone. Ragna stills talks to him. She says it helps. She was always so close to him, since the day she was born, always tailing behind him. He was so proud of her. Remember how he would say that there would always be a Haddock for him to teach? Ragna certainly proved that. Ragna says she doesn't want kids of her own, but she'll be the best maiden aunt ever. I can imagine. Ha, and Finn. He's a trouble maker, has been since he was born right? Just yesterday I caught him with Tuffnut, making some explosive something or other. They're lucky nothing broke this time. And have you seen Stoick? He's taller then me now, just like his granddad. He's pleased about it to, says he making up for being the youngest. He's courting Hertha now, or rather, she's courting him and letting him think its the other way around." He gazed at the sea again, thinking of all that was out there, of all he had seen, all he would never see. "I'll never forget the first time we went flying bud. And the first time I tried out my wings. You didn't talk to me for a week, remember? Ha, I deserved it. We made quite a map, didn't we?" He closed his eyes, letting the calls of the gulls and the crashing of the sea wash over him. "I'm sorry we never got to finish it." He reached out and touched the cold stone nose, carved so perfectly to look like Toothless, but devoid of all of the warmth. He felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. He didn't stop them, letting them flow down his face and drop to the ground at the statues feet. As he did every year on this day he sat down in front of the memorial, leaning his head back against the cool stone carved to resemble his best friend, resting his hand on the plaque, the familiar runes spelling out the words he himself had carved

The greatest friend and bravest soul,

Gone from this island in body but never in spirit,

The one who taught us all what peace could be,

` Words cannot describe him,

Nor mere stone do him justice,

But still we try.

Hiccup imagined he could hear the calls of dragons on the wind, even though that sound had been gone from Berk, and the world, for a long long time.


End file.
